1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sustainable water conservation practice and, more particularly, is concerned with a downspout water diversion and overflow device and a water collection and overflow system employing the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is increasing interest by both water consumers and suppliers to use less water and use it more efficiently and sustainably. Water utility companies and city water departments emphasize conservation and encourage less use with education, suggestions, financial incentives, and even restrictions when shortages are forecast. In response to the growing need, devices have been disclosed that capture and collect free water, such as rainwater, in order to augment utility water sources and displace some of their cost. The collected free water may have exterior uses, such as for gardening, as well as interior uses, such as for toilet tanks and laundry.
Most designs involve a barrel connected to an eave gutter system and provided with an outlet for dispensing the stored water. These designs typically either lack broad application because they are too simple or they are too complex and difficult to install. The more complex designs typically require substantial modifications to the existing residential structure, to the plumbing or electricity configuration, or some combination thereof. Frequently, to handle the modifications and installation of the more complex devices, skills of professional plumbers, carpenters, or electricians are required. Most residential consumers, as well as incentive-bearing utility companies, shy away from these designs due to their attendant costs and difficulties.
Thus, innovation is needed to make capture, collection and utilization of free water more effective and affordable for residential consumers.